Human Women
by Literary Litany
Summary: Bella suffers from a ‘human moment’. Just a simple look into the lives of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan.


**Human Women**

_By Literary Litany_

Summary: Bella suffers from a 'human moment'. Just a simple look into the lives of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan.

Disclaimer: All characters and settings are property of Stephanie Meyer and all writing is not for profit, merely a tribute to her.

"Mmm… Edward." I said it like someone would say chocolate while letting it melt in their mouth, and that was about the feeling I was experiencing. Warm fuzzies invaded my rational mind, and frankly I had no problem with that. There were worse emotions to be enveloped in.

"Um… Bella?" I could hear the confusion and slight worry in Edward's tone, and wondered mildly what he would make of me in this state.

"Hm?" I replied noncommittally, feeling the broad, sappy grin asserting itself on my face. He let out a low chuckle that I felt from my position against his chest.

"Bella? Have you drank or swallowed something I should know about?"

At first I screwed up my features to be mildly insulted at the insinuation I was either drunk or high. Then I realized that's exactly what I felt like and the whole thing seemed endlessly funny. "Only you." I giggled, something I was not inclined to do often, a silly flirty girly sound as it was.

He lifted up his hand to sniff it speculatively and frowned. I couldn't help it after that, and my giggle turned into uncontrollable gasps of laughter. I would never forget that look on his face. He watched me with a sarcastically amused expression and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

The crooked smile, my favorite, inched its way across his face and impulsively I straightened up to kiss it. He was surprised for a split second, but the next his arms were around me, holding me up as I melted into the return of my kiss. "Breathe." He whispered against my lips, a low chuckle blowing his breath across my face, and as I did remember to breath he nearly knocked that breathe right back out again.

What _was_ he going to do with me?

"Really though, Bella." His tone was slightly more serious, but there was still a joyful curiosity glimmering in his warm butterscotch eyes. "What's going on?"

I pondered that for a moment, and I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh at my expression of concentration. It seemed my euphoric mood was rubbing off. A thought struck me, and this time he did laugh at my expression of epiphany.

"Hormones." I informed him decisively, and with his arms wrapped around me I couldn't muster more than a blush of embarrassment. He paused a moment in apparent confusion before his eyebrows shot up. 

"Ah…" He looked extremely uncomfortable for a moment, and ran a hand through his hair with a frown.

A second epiphany struck me, and this time the embarrassment was undimmed by Edward's presence. It seemed the mood swings were starting already. "Um… Edward?" I began hesitantly, worrying at my lower lip. "Is that going to be a problem?"

He gently pushed me away for a moment, looking me up and down with a speculative frown. "I'm not sure, Bella." He met my eyes and the heart-melting concern there sent an erratic jolt to my heart. He must have noticed the change, and his smile became wry.

"When is…?" He asked, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear to better see my expression.

"Probably sometime tomorrow." I admitted a bit glumly, facing the fact that I would probably have to endure four whole days without Edward. As if the cramps, bloating, and nausea weren't enough…

Edward reclaimed the distance he'd put between us and pressed his face into my hair, taking a long, deep breath. I knew he was testing himself, and waited in patient silence for the outcome. "Oh, Bella…" His voice was amused, and I took a bolstering hope from the tone.

"You'll stay?" I asked hopefully, eliciting a sigh from Edward.

"I give up…!" He said finally, throwing his arms up suddenly in an exasperated gesture, although his crooked grin peeked through the attempt at frustration.

I frowned at him in confusion. "Give up on what?"

He grinned at me and tapped my nose with one long white finger. "You." He let out a dark chuckle, and a shiver ran down my spine. "You really have no sense of self-preservation, do you?"

"Nope." I admitted gleefully, and there was that deep chuckle again. I eyed Edward warily, sensing the same mood I'd encountered that first time in his bedroom, and pinned him with a suspicious frown. "Edward…" I said warningly as I felt the loose grip he'd kept on me lock into place.

"Yes, Bella?" He whispered mischievously in my ear, making my head spin a bit at the sensation of his breath along my ear and neck. I sensed a moment of hesitation on his part before his face bent to my neck, a cool kiss there sending my heart thudding into my ears.

Then, in an act of unprecedented gall, his prefect teeth grazed my skin, and I gasped, heart stopping as effectively as my breathing. "Bella!" He breathed against my skin in surprise, spinning me around to face him, and his expression was infinitely apologetic. "Breathe." He commanded, and I obediently gulped down some much-needed air.

He shook his head at me, all mischief lost in his brooding frown. "You never cease to surprise me."

I felt my erratic pulse begin to calm itself. "_I_ surprise _you_?" I asked rhetorically, a slightly appalled note to my tone.

His frown softened as he looked down at me. "Yes. Every day." He assured me, as I lost myself in his golden gaze.

"Mm…" I hummed thoughtfully, reaching up to wind my arms around his marble neck. "And what about tomorrow?"

He sighed, glancing up at the ceiling in exasperation. His perfect lips murmured something unintelligibly fast, and he peered back down at me. "I'll have to ask Alice…" He looked slightly thoughtful. "And I'll grab a quick snack tonight." 

"Yay!" I exclaimed happily, giving him an enthusiastic hug.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Human women," He muttered before gently releasing me and disappearing from sight.


End file.
